✿ - Flower Power - ✿
Hatsune Miku: Are you girls ready for some flower power Vocaloid style? Rin Kagamine: I sure am, Miku~! Luka Megurine: Yeah, I feel the same thing~ Miku :Throughout the years in Earth, I have been observing :So many of those who really love me a lot :And all the other Vocaloids just like a ton of you :My flowers really make my heart burning hot Rin :A crossover from One Piece just inspires me to say :That my lovely liking of flowers make me smile Luka :Lots of people want all the seasons evergreen :The future must be clean for more than awhile Gumi It takes more than love to make my passion bloom Yukari When the sun is there, I express my feelings to make room Mizki :Can it be that spring is not the only season :To grow some flowers in my sight? MEIKO Summer also blooms its own flowers I suppose Macne You can tell the difference between a carnation and rose Sachiko :It's not a doubt :That my flower is surrounded by feathers so pure and white Vocaloid females :Flower power, it's what the females can inherit :Aishiteru very much :Flower power, these flowers have seeds :That are worth planting with the safest touch Ruby: Oh, yeah, I really like the sound of that~! :Flowers are really pleasant to me :There are so many kinds of types, you see :Like red roses and pink carnations :That can make a smile so big DAINA Blue ones are what I like the best Diva And I like yellow ones out of the test Amy :Even magenta in my sensation :Counts as a flower color on a rig LOLA :There was a time that I recall my other half showing me :Some flowers like tulips he picked with his hands Miriam :Some brand-new kids who didn't know just want to find out why :There are flowers in Africa, I bet they'll see those lands Tianyi :To all the newbies, I'm the first Chinese Vocaloid :Who wears a single flower in my hair Qingxian And I'm another who wears the same in my own style MAIKA These looks give me a positive feeling in the air SONiKA :Flowers around the world are pretty to the human eye :Bringing potential happiness it makes me wanna fly SeeU :Boy, how I love to see a pleasurable reason :What makes flowers gorgeous, maybe you can try All Flower power, you can't underestimate it AVANNA Nothing can impede its beauty I love All :Flower power, the flowers need their allies :So they can grow from the surface of the ground :To touch the sky above (K-Pop music switches to classical music) Prima :I had a very pleasant dream :That I was entering a field of white flowers :And when I stopped in the middle of the field, :I started to smell their scent :The next 11 minutes, I used some to make a blanket :When I tucked up a blanket of petals :I looked at the sun to see where my true love went :And there, I pictured my true love :Playing the violin with flowers on its end :He played a heavenly melody :To soften my stony heart :Then he reached out to say he loves me :With genuine love to tend :And I was just about to kiss him :Did my dream ultimately start? (Classical music switches back to K-Pop music) Haruno :Hey, gals, gonna say that flower power rocks :I've got one flower in my side ponytail MEW These flowers can make my colors positive Miki I know their elements will not flail Kaai Little girls like me love flowers from the start Sugar Every type of flower gives virtues to my heart Anon Makes me think that flowers first appeared after the first day Kanon And I hope they will survive even in the worst day Spicy Oh, I remember flowers can be used for cool outfits Lily Like the 1960s I might possibly presume ANN When hippie girls never stopped protesting for peace Masaoka I like it when it just prevailed against a war that could've caused a fume Kaori :One of my past days, I used a blue flower :For a bookmark in one of my books Meika :Gonna pick some flowers and put them on my horns :'Cause I'm a girl and decorating them makes me cute by the looks All :Flower power, the beauty's just begun at first :Since the world has been made (Ruby Made in the first day) :Flower power, it will keep on going (DAINA Rolling on) :A party will come after the parade :Flower power, you can't underestimate it :There is a mix between beauty and love (Diva & Amy Beauty and love) :Flower power, the flowers need their allies :So they can grow from the surface of the ground :To touch the sky above Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby Category:Kagamine Rin Category:SeeU Category:Megurine Luka Category:Luo Tianyi Category:Gumi Category:MAIKA Category:Avanna Category:MEIKO Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan